


bruised souls

by HEARTBROKEN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Harry does not, I LOVE THAT SCENE SO MUCH SJSJF, M/M, btw u look very cute today ;)), but anyway, can i get a hell yeah, draco knows theyre soulmates, honestly its just a bunch of fluff, honestly just read it, i loved writing this, lonGEST ONE-SHOT IVE EVER WRITTEN, sigh, slight angst, the sectumsepra scene is involved, who am i kidding what alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEARTBROKEN/pseuds/HEARTBROKEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU in which after meeting your soulmate, you feel the same pain. Same scars, same sadness, same hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bruised souls

**Author's Note:**

> credit to JK Rowling for my life pretty much thanks

Draco had known since day one.  
  
"So it's true then," A young Draco Malfoy said, calling everyone's attention. "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." All of the other kids scanned around the room for a glimpse of the legend of a boy.

Draco's heart seemed to jump from his body when he and Harry first made eye contact. That's when _he_ knew.  
  
He continued on with his speech, introducing Crabbe and Goyle. Then Draco introduced himself, moving closer to Harry. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Then Ron Weasley laughed. Draco got mad and made fun of his family, which was a huge mistake. He then offered Harry his friendship, predicting he'd know that they were soulmates and say yes by default. But he didn't. Harry declined the other boys friendship, which almost shattered Draco's tiny heart.  
  
Besides being punished when he got home for not befriending the chosen one, he punished himself. He told himself that he wasn't good enough for Potter. He was never enough.

* * *

Their second year flew by.  
  
He started to build his mask, hiding his true feeling for Harry. He hated feelings, and this whole "soulmate" ordeal. Why couldn't he choose who he wanted to love? Why did the universe make him love the bloody chosen one?  
  
He also had realized how Harry didn't know what a soulmate was. Harry was raised by his muggle Aunt in and Uncle, who had no idea what a soulmate was. Of course didn't know what soul mates were if the people that raised him didn't know they existed.  
  
Draco did go against Harry in an arranged fight in Defense Against the Dark Arts that year. Draco created a snake to attack Harry, but Harry did something peculiar. Later Draco found out that it was parseltonuge. Even that young Draco found it attractive.  
  
By the time he got off the train at the end of the year, he had heard the story about how Harry saved the school (again) at least fifty times. In the end he was just happy that Harry was still alive.  
  
But, his fathers hate for the boy only seemed to grow. He'd also heard how Harry had freed Dobby. Draco was glad about that part though. Dobby was treated in a way he didn't deserve. Harry was just the only one brave enough to set him free.

* * *

The third year was when they learned about soulmates. Harry seemed fascinated by the topic. He hadn't ever heard of anything like it.  
  
They learned how to identify them.  
  
They would often feel the same strong emotions. So when Harry was truly sad or happy, Draco felt the same way. Not any emotion in between those though. Only the strongest two.  
  
They would also have the same scars, and feel the same pain as the other person gained them. They wouldn't bleed though. Of course, only the ones they got after they made eye contact for the first time though. Draco was thankful for that. He didn't fancy a lightning scar on his forehead.

The part that scared Draco next was the next part. If you're soul mate died, there was a ninety five percent chance that you would die with them. If not, then your soul would get so sad that you would go insane or even kill yourself to be with them. Someone mentioned the story of Romeo and Juliet, some sort of a muggle fairy tale. The entire class ended up listening to Hermione summarize the story. It honestly was beautiful, but Draco had to act like he was disgusted.  
  
They learned what happened when you kissed your soulmates. Your souls touched. Your souls, ever so perfect together, would collide and that's where the fireworks cliche started. After that, the two of you would share some sort of bond. A perfect bond between your souls that fit together perfectly. This part made all the girls swoon, and all the boys turn up their noses in disgust. Draco found it almost terrifying, how his soul would do that with the boy sitting several rows over.  
  
The last thing they were taught was the patronus charm. Your patronus would match your soulmates. The example that Professor Lupin used was Harry's parents. Apparently Lupin was one of the endless list of people Lily Potter was friends with. Lily & James patronus' were a doe and a stag.  
  
Harry smiled softly into the distance, thinking about his parents. Draco would never admit it, but he thought that Harry's smile was one of the prettiest things on the planet.  
  
He smiled too, wondering what his and Harry's were.  
  
One particular day that year, Hagrid decided to have class in the woods for some sort of "treat." The entire class went walked into the thick green forest until they got the the clearing.  
  
While they waited, Draco decided to mess with Harry. To try to get any sort of emotion from him.  
  
"I think they're funny," Granger said.  
  
Draco had to admit, Hermione was beautiful. If he had a choice in who he liked, he would probably have chosen her.  
  
"Oh yeah, terribly funny. Really witty." The golden trio spun around to hear him now. "God this place has gone to the dogs. Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this Oaf teaching classes." Of course, he didn't really believe that. But none the less, it got an emotion out of Harry.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry said as he walked closer to Draco. Draco felt the butterflies in his stomach when Harry looked him in the eye. God did he love him.  
  
But Draco continued anyway. He couldn't loose his cool, not out in the open. Or around Harry. He and his friends snickered at Harry. He gave one of them his bag, not really paying attention to who. His entire focus was on Harry's emerald eyes.  
  
He walked closer to Harry, checking him up and down. If he hadn't thought quickly, he would've certainly kissed the boy. No doubt. But instead, he made fun of Harry's fear of dementors. He hated the embarrassment that he saw in Harry's eyes, but it was better than the occasional eye roll he gets in the hallway. It was more.  
  
Hermione pulled Harry away from Draco's torment, giving him a disapproving glace that he would've ordinarily seen on a mother.  
  
Then Hagrid introduced them to something called a Hippogriff, apparently named Buckbeak. Harry got to ride Buckbeak, mostly because everyone else was too scared and forced him to.  
  
While Harry was flying, Draco felt it. He felt Harry's happiness. He had to use his robe to hide his smile, because he could hear Harry's shouting and feel his sheer happiness and it was just all too much.  
  
When Harry landed landed, long story short, his ego went into overdrive and nearly got himself killed by offending Buckbeak. He was lucky to have walked away with a simple broken arm.  
  
The rest of that year he did a bunch of stupid things to get Harry's attention. It was one of his favorite years, despite all of the negativity he got from Harry. It was still something.

* * *

The next year was the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Draco's heart stopped when Harry's name got pulled put of the goblet. He had no idea what he would do if Harry died during that tournament. _He_ would die too. That scared him.  
  
One day, his longing for the emerald eyed boy got so powerful that he had to do something. All he did was insult him more though. Anything else would've been stupid.  
  
"Why so tense, Potter?" He shouted. Harry rolled his eyes and kept walking. So Draco said the first thing that came to his mind. "My father and I have a bet you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament." Draco jumped down from the tree he was sitting in, moving closer to Harry. "He disagrees. He thinks you wont last five."  
  
You better last longer than five goddamn minutes Potter. You better live. Draco thought desperately.  
  
"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy." Harry said, pushing him.  
  
Draco found Harry swearing and pushing him extremely attractive. It was hard for him to continue talking normally.  
  
"He's vile, and cruel. And you're pathetic." Harry spat.  
  
Draco hated him. He hated Harry Potter. He hated him for making him love him, and then doing shit like this. It was utter torture.  
  
Draco took out his wand to curse Harry, when Moody showed up and turned him into a ferret. While he was busy being flung through the air, he felt Harry's happiness again Harry was happy with Draco being utterly humiliated.

That hurt. Harry had to feel his sadness. He had to. Because, the feeling of Harry's happiness disappeared and Harry looked puzzled.  
  
Draco was now flustered, embarrassed, and hurt. After McGonagall turned him back, he ran away and sat by the lake for a few hours, trying to hate Harry Potter or get rid of the sadness inside him.  
  
Neither worked.

* * *

The fifth year was horrible. It started off on the train, when Draco forced himself to talk to Harry somewhere on the train, which was more like insulting. That's all Draco ever did. spread negativity. It was saddening.  
  
Draco did a lot of things he regrets that year. Like helping expose Dumbledore's army, for example. He didn't really know why, or how, he just knew that girl Harry had a supposed "crush" on was in there. So he exposed them.  
  
The rest of the year, he didn't really do much. The damage he'd done was enough to make Harry hate him anyway.

* * *

The sixth year was different.  
  
First, he broke Harry's nose on the train. He'd forgotten that he himself would also feel the horrible pain. That, and the guilt he felt after the whole thing. But, the pain in his chest was a constant now. He didn't do harm except adding to it.  
  
Then, there was the stalking. Draco knew Harry was following him, because he thought he was up to something. And he was.  
  
He hated his task. He wanted a way out. But, there was none. He'd agreed to join the Death Eaters a long time ago. If he turned back now, his parents would surely die.  
  
It all changed after the Sectumsempra incident.  
  
Harry was piecing things together, talking to Katie Bell. He was asking about who cursed her. She said that she tried to remember, but she just couldn't. After finishing that sentence, she looked behind Harry. Katie seemed to have froze on the spot. Harry followed her gaze to Malfoy, just as he suspected.  
  
Draco rushed out of the room, adjusting his tie as he tried to escape Potter. He hated himself enough for doing it, he didn't need his soul mate to tell him off.  
  
Harry followed him, shoving through the crowds. He followed a nervous Draco all the way to the bathroom. There, Draco ripped of his vest. He forced himself to look in the mirror and almost cried. He looked absolutely horrible. A monster. He tried to calm himself by splashing water in his face, but nothing worked.  
  
He was practically sobbing by the time that Harry got there. "I know what you did, Malfoy. You hexed her didn't you." Draco turned around, looking Harry in the eye.  
  
Draco hated Harry. He made him love him. And then he did this. He didn't even knows why.

So, he shot a spell at Harry. Thankfully he missed the other boy. But then, Harry shot one back. Draco was angry at everything, including himself. He was taking his anger out on Harry

He hated that too.

They tried to hit each other several times, running around the bathroom. Until Harry, cast a spell that Draco had never heard of before, called "Sectumsempra."  
  
Before Harry even saw Draco, he knew what he'd done. Because he felt the same pain. His skin was gaining the same scars.  
  
Snape rushed in and began to heal Draco. He gave Harry a strange look, but Harry just left.  
  
When Harry realized what Draco had known all this time, everything changed.

* * *

Draco didn't see the boy with the emerald eyes until the next year, when he showed at the manor up with a hexed face plus Weasley and Granger, plus the guys who brought him in.  
  
Draco was forced to identify Harry. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He would never forgive himself if Harry died, as much as he hated the emerald eyed boy. He couldn't do it.  
  
And again, in the room of requirement.

Harry asked why Draco spared him, even though he already knew. Draco's friends just told him to do it. But, he couldn't. He was shaking as Harry pushed on.

 

Hermione shot a spell at Draco, interrupting his train of thoughts. Draco shot the killing curse at her, which even surprised himself. He was thankful that it didn't work hit her. It would've been another unnecessary death. Ron ran after Draco, shouting, "That's my girlfriend, you numpties!"

It was obvious that Hermione and Ron were soul mates. Draco was almost envious of their relationship. Almost.

Harry and Hermione continued to climb to the top of a pile for Rowena's last diadem that had been flung up there just minutes prior. It was one of the last horcruxes. Almost immediately after the two climbed back down, Ron came running back, screaming "Goyle set the bloody place on fire!"  
  
They all ran. All six of them in there. Goyle died in that fire. However, just before Draco fell into the fire and died, Harry came back. On a broom. It took two tries to get him up, but Draco clung to Harry as if his life depended on it. And it kind of did. In more ways than one. Of course, Ron took Blaise and Hermione lead the way.  
  
But something changed when Harry saved Draco. Draco's stupid feelings returned, and Harry had to feel something. There was no way he could've not known.  
  
During the time where everyone thought Harry was dead, Draco fought back tears. He didn't know when he would die, or go insane. He was scared. Several tears fell, but luckily no one saw. No one ever looked at him anyway. Unless it was to scream at him, or to glare at him.

All two soon both sides divided in the remains of part of the school. His parents were calling him to the other side. "Draco," his father called several times. Draco hated his father. His father put Draco and his mother in danger. He wouldn't come for his father.

He didn't move until his mother called him over. The Dark Lord embraced him. Draco didn't want to offend him, but he really hated Voldemort. Even more so now, that his soul mate was dead because of him.

Neville gave a very heartwarming speech. Draco had never really thought of Neville as a hero, but after today, he was one.

The best part of his speech was the end, when Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms. Draco's head snapped towards his mother, who smiled slightly. Draco knew that his mother was the one to pronounce Harry dead. Why did she spare him?

The Dark Lord kept shooting spells at Harry, but he kept dodging them. Once it settled in that Harry was alive. Draco wanted to rejoin the other side. He didn't want to leave Harry. Ever.

His mother nodded at him, as if acknowledging his thoughts.

Draco waited until the last minute to run. Right before the final moment happened, Draco sprinted back to the other side and tossed his wand to Harry.

Harry killed Voldemort.

* * *

Harry found Draco hours later. His father had left in a rage, and his mother apparated back to the Manor to collect her things. She told her son that she'd write to him once she cleared her name. He didn't know if his parents would stay together or not at this point.

Draco was laying in the middle of the hallway around the room of requirement.

He didn't notice Harry at first. Harry laid beside him, staring at the ceiling.

"How long have you known?" He asked. Draco jumped out of his skin when he heard his voice.

He cocked his head to look at his soul mate.

"I've known since day one, Harry." The name Harry seemed to fit perfectly on his lips. It was almost eerie how right it felt.

Harry seemed to sink father in the ground. "So when I rejected your friendship..."

"Yeah." Draco finished. "You rejected me and I had a huge ego that got hurt so I spent years hurting you because you hurt me."

Harry seemed speechless. He paused before continuing. "I'm sorry, for casting that spell by the way. I read it somewhere and I had no idea what it did. I never meant to hurt you that badly."

Harry would never ever admit to how nervous he was right now. He'd had a _huge_ crush on Draco ever since the fourth year. He'd just figured out how to hide it when he figured out why. That sent his feelings into overdrive.

Today, he was going to kiss Draco Malfoy. They are going to have a future together. Harry is not going to take no for an answer.

"I know I'm not the right person for you, Harry. I'm sorry if you're disappointed that its me. I'm sorry."

Harry frowned at the blond boy. Harry never realized how broken he really was.

"But that's the thing. You drive me crazy, insane even. But despite all of that, there's definitely strong emotion there. I used to think it was hatred. And up until the third year it was. And then after that, something changed. I didn't realize it until the fourth year, but it was quite the opposite of hatred.

"I don't think that the universe is wrong. I think that despite the fact that you drive me crazy, I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. No one else has _ever_ had that effect on me. It's almost scary how deep that feeling runs.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Draco sat up and looked at Harry. The fire in Harry's eyes would've terrified Draco if it was anyone else, but it wasn't. It was Harry. And he absolutely loved him. There was nothing he could do wrong.

When most people kiss for the first time, it's slow and careful, making sure the other person wants it. But it wasn't that way with them.

Harry kissed Draco almost immediately. It a fairly strong kiss, but just the right kind. They both understood the "souls fitting together" thing now. Their souls were bound together now. They fit like a puzzle, perfectly. They were perfect.

They didn't stop for air. They stopped because the feeling of two souls fitting together was so powerful, it blew both of them away.

Both of them smiled, and then broke into a fit of laughter. Harry kissed him again, smiling into it the entire time.

They didn't that the people watching were now mortified. The thought of Harry and Draco as soul mates was almost weird, but it wasn't. It wasn't strange. It felt right.

Once they stopped this time, Harry held Draco tightly. That's when it hit Draco. Harry didn't have any family anymore. Other than Ron and Hermione, that was just about all he had. Draco wanted to be there for him. He wanted to wake up to the sun on his skin, with Harry next to him. He wanted a life with him.

"Run away with me." Draco whispered. "We'll go anywhere and everywhere. We'll see everything. You can teach me about the muggle world. We can do everything. Just please be with me, I need you." He was almost desperate. He really did need Harry, more than he wanted to admit.

"When do we leave?"

Draco smiled fondly at the boy. "As soon as you're ready."

Harry smiled and stood up. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Don't move."

Harry ran back to the infirmary and saw Ron holding Hermione. "I'm leaving." Harry said, a grin still faint on his face.

"What? When? Why?"

"Draco. He and I are soul mates. I've known since the Sectumsepra incident. Sorry I didn't tell you. And like, right now."

They were both shocked, but then again they saw it coming. Hermione had seen the scars identical to Draco's on his stomach. They had just known it, despite how strange it seemed. It wasn't

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry clinging to him. Ron wrapped his arms around both of them. "Promise you'll write from everywhere you go. Or I'll kill you."

Harry laughed. "Of course."

"Be safe." Ron smiled at him. Harry smiled back.

"I promise I will. And I really will this time. I love you guys. I'll at least see you at Christmas, at the least. I should see you before that though. I love you. I said that again didn't I? Oh well. I don't care. I do love you guys."

They all said their goodbyes and Harry ended up being five minutes late. He would miss the two of them dearly, but right now he needed Draco.

"I thought you weren't coming." Draco whispered.

Harry's heart broke at the sound of his voice. He kissed the taller boy, reassuring him. "I'll always come. Always. Now, let's go."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, and they apparated away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback please ?? ive been wanting to write this for sO LONG & i'm so happy with this :'))


End file.
